Of Puffskeins and Potions
by inharborlights
Summary: Sufin Pottertalia AU. Berwald and Tino's late night study session in Ravenclaw tower leads them to a bit of fun. T for making out and slight sexual themes.


"Tino?"

"Yes, Ber?"

"Something's licking my foot 'nd I'm pretty sure it's not you."

They were in the Ravenclaw dormitory sitting face-to-face on Berwald's bed, where they'd created a small mountain of pillows, spell books, parchment paper, and blankets. The heavy, navy blue curtains had been drawn all around them to shield their little rendezvous from the other Ravenclaw boys, and the heavy darkness was only pierced by their occasional whispers and the light emanating from their wands.

Tiny clapped one hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter and used the other to dig into the pair's haphazard nest of blankets in search of the culprit. Berwald observed his progress suspiciously.

After a few seconds of rummaging, Tino's hand emerged from the blankets clutching what appeared to be a wriggling, custard-colored, oversized fluffball. He smiled at the little rascal and booped its nose. "He's a Puffskein, Hagrid gave him to me this afternoon as thanks for helping him with the Thestrals. I named him Berwald because he's cute like you," Tino whispered, plopping it down in Berwald's lap.

Berwald wasn't quite sure what to do with the beast, nor whether he should've been honored or offended that his boyfriend had named it after him. The entire Puffskein was only about the size of one of Ber's calloused hands, though it's soft pink tongue was easily a meter long. He eyed the Puffskein for a few moments. With a nod of encouragement from Tino, he careful used his index finger to stroke the soft fur behind it's ears. Seeming pleased, it nestled itself against Ber's shirt and made a light humming noise.

"Awww, see? He likes you!" Tino grinned, reaching forward to pet it himself. Berwald took the opportunity to surprise his boyfriend with a tender kiss. When he finally pulled back he gently wrapped the Puffskein in one of their blankets, taking extra care not to jostle it, and placed it back into Tino's bag next to the bed.

"That's against school rules, ya know," Berwald whispered as he began clearing his books from the bed, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Puffskeins are only classified as harmless household pets as far as the Ministry's concerned. Cats are allowed, and those are definitely more volatile and dangerous than a fluffball with a tongue," Tino replied. After he finished cautiously putting his own books back into his bag, he scooted forward on the bed and pulled Berwald into a deep kiss. "Don't lie, Ber, you enjoyed holding him," Tino murmured, knotting his fingers in Ber's scruffy blond hair.

Berwald softly moaned against Tino's touch, reaching his arms around his boyfriend to pull his body closer to his own. "Ya, but you know that I prefer holding you," he replied huskily.

Tino smiled against Ber's lips. He leaned back for a moment to pull off his shirt, a devious "come-hither" look gleaming in his lavender eyes. Berwald lightly ran his hands across Tino's soft chest and stomach, trailing upwards to pull Tino's mouth back to his. Tino firmly pressed him down onto the pillow, a sort of breathless urgency beginning to take shape in his kiss. His fumbling hands reached to undo Ber's pajama shirt, clumsily failing until Ber swiftly unbuttoned it himself.

Tino quickly put his mouth to use sucking and nipping patterns onto his boyfriend's jaw, moving downward across his warm throat and littering his collarbone in bruises. Berwald panted heavily, barely managing to bite back his moans as Tino continued.

Berwald's skin buzzed with electricity on every inch of skin that Tino touched, sending a heat-filled current pulsing through his entire body. He wrapped his legs around the smaller man and dug his nails into Tino's soft back, a silent plead for him to keep going.

Ber felt Tino's lips return to his own as Tino's hand found its way onto Ber's crotch. His hips bucked against Tino's touch as Berwald tried desperately to keep quiet. "Ah, Tino…" He breathed, pulling his boyfriend closer.

Suddenly, the curtains were violently ripped back from the bed. The pair scrambled apart sheepishly and look up to find their friend and Ravenclaw Prefect, Emil, staring down at them in disgust.

"Oh my God, could you two PLEASE not grope each other in the middle of the dormitory? Tino, you're not even supposed to be in here, and Berwald, you know better than this," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Come on, Emil…" Tino begged, quickly throwing his shirt back on.

"Out. Now." Emil replied, pointing to the door.

Tino gave Berwald one last lingering kiss, straightened out his pajamas, grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Emil began to lecture Berwald, but Ber couldn't help watching Tino pause next to Emil's bed and discreetly place something fluffy under the blanket before sliding out of the room.

"… Is the second time I've caught you snogging Tino in the past month. Lukas and Mathias give me enough trouble as it is whenever I find them alone." Emil snapped his fingers twice in front of Ber's face. "Are you even listening to me?" He groaned.

Berwald pushed Emil's hand away. "Ya. Sorry Emil, we'll try harder t' be more discreet next time," he replied. Emil nodded and returned to his own bed.

Berwald couldn't stop his satisfied smile when Emil's high-pitched shriek filled Ravenclaw Tower a minute later.


End file.
